1. The Field of the Invention
Implementations of the present invention relate generally to systems and components for sealing and locking doors, including sliding doors for use with modular walls.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Office space can be relatively expensive, not only due to the basic costs of the location and size of the office space, but also due to any construction needed to configure the office space in a particular way. For example, an organization might purchase or rent a large open space in an office complex, and then subdivide or partition the open space into various offices, conference rooms, or cubicles, depending on the organization's needs and size constraints. Rather than having to find new office space and move as an organization's needs change, it is often necessary to have a convenient and efficient means to reconfigure the existing office space. Many organizations address their configuration and reconfiguration issues by dividing large, open office spaces into individual work areas using modular walls and partitions.
In particular, at least one advantage of modular systems is that they are relatively easy to configure. In addition, another advantage is that modular systems can be less expensive to set up, and can be reconfigured more easily than more permanently constructed office dividers. For example, a set of offices and a conference area can be carved out of a larger space in a relatively short period of time with the use of modular systems. If needs change, the organization can readily reconfigure the space.
In general, modular office partitions typically include a series of individual wall modules (and/or panels). The individual wall modules can either be free-standing or rigidly attached to one or more support structures. In addition, the wall modules are typically designed so that they can be assembled together to form a range of different configurations. In particular, a manufacturer or assembler can usually align and join the various wall modules together in almost any particular design, and then secure the design in place with any number of fasteners. These designs can include anything from large conference spaces to individual offices. A “finished” look is generally completed by adding gaskets or trim pieces in the joints between wall modules.
One will appreciate that modular wall systems may also include door openings to allow a person to enter and exit rooms or other enclosures defined by the modular wall systems. Closure apparatuses, such as doors, can facilitate opening and closing the door openings. In some cases, a manufacturer or designer will opt for a conventional swinging door, while in other cases, the manufacturer might opt for a sliding door configuration, whether for various aesthetic or space-saving purposes.
As will be appreciated, it is often desirable to isolate rooms and other enclosures created by modular systems from light and/or sound from outside sources. Gaps associated with doors, however, are often difficult to seal because doors open and close, and lack a static location to seal. This tends to be true for sliding doors used in modular wall systems as well in that gaps between a sliding door and a movable wall panel may be difficult to seal.
In the past, modular wall system manufacturers have placed astragal or other sealing beads along the lead edge of sliding doors to provide a seal between the sliding door and a surface with which the sliding door comes into contact when closed, whether that contact is with another door or a movable wall. Although this approach may provide a successful seal along the lead edge of the sliding door when the door is closed, it does not provide a seal elsewhere around the perimeter of the sliding door, and it requires the door to be fully closed to function properly. Furthermore, such sealing devices remain visible when the door is open, and may be unsightly.
One will appreciate that regardless of the type of door used, it is often desirable to secure doors in an open or closed position. For example, one may wish to secure a door in a closed position in order to secure a room and any articles contained therein. One will also appreciate that securing doors and spaces in a modular wall system presents a particularly difficult challenge due to the reconfigurable and non-permanent nature of the modular wall system. For example, it may be difficult to secure a sliding door used in conjunction with a modular wall system if the sliding door does not interface with a permanent structure.
To address the need to secure doors used in modular wall systems, conventional modular wall systems incorporate latches that may be located along the top or bottom of the sliding door. The latches may engage features in the floor or ceiling, such as holes. In order to engage the latch, the person must either reach down to turn a thumb lock (or similar device) along the bottom of the door, or reach up to the top of the door to engage a similar mechanism. In addition to being difficult to engage, such devices often do not provide a secure and stable position for the door.
Accordingly, these are a number of difficulties with securing and sealing doors in modular environments that can be addressed.